Petit déstressant pour grand patron éreinté
by Transmer
Summary: Ulrich, devenu patron d'une grande entreprise, regrette la perte de ses amis du collège. Puis son secrétaire engage une société censée aider son patron à aller mieux...
1. Chapitre 1

Petit déstressant pour grand patron éreinté.

Auteur : ï.

Résumé : Ulrich, devenu patron d'une grande entreprise, regrette la perte de ses amis du collège. Puis son secrétaire engage une société censée aider son patron à aller mieux...

Disclaimer : Code Lyoko et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Paris, vendredi 16 mars, 22 h 30.

M. Gates sorti du bureau du patron. Il passa sans un regard pour le jeune secrétaire qui commençait à se lever pour le raccompagner. Quelques minutes plus tard et 42 étage plus bas, il sortait de la société dont un il était l'un des actionnaire pour prendre place dans la voiture avec chauffeur qui lui était réservé à chaque visite à Paris. La suite de son programme : aéroport Orly puis toute une nuit d'avion pour se retrouver à New York avant le lendemain midi.

Au siège de la société, le secrétaire, qui faisait décidément autant d'heures supplémentaires que son patron, se décida à aller voir l'état de ce dernier. Après une réunion de plusieurs heures avec le principal actionnaire, il devait être dans un état lamentable.

Après avoir toqué uniquement pour la forme, le secrétaire se glissa dans le bureau. Malgré le temps incroyable que son patron passait dedans, plus que dans son appartement d'ailleurs, la décoration restait d'un sobriété affligeante.

Quand au patron lui même, enfoncé dans son fauteuil de cuir, il semblait à des centaines de kilomètres de là.

-Boss, vous voulez un café ?

-Hmm...

-Boss !

L'autre sembla vaguement se réveiller.

-Hein, quoi ? Oui, Nathan ?

-Vous étiez encore ailleurs.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, ça va.

-Dites ça à un psy et il vous colle sous antidépresseurs. Nan mais regardez vous : vous partez le soir à pas d'heure pour dormir, vous laver et vous changer et vous revenez. Vous êtes le type qui passe le plus de temps dans cette boite, et qui bosse le plus en prime. On a fini tous les dossiers pour les trois prochaines semaines ! Cela dit, c'est pas plus mal que vous vous transformiez en bourreau de travail, mais là y a un problème. Faut franchement vous ressaisir !

Le jeune patron se frotta les yeux, sous lesquels de profondes cernes se faisaient déjà voir. Il paraissait déjà vieux alors qu'il avait seulement la vingtaine...

-Moui, t'as sans doute raison. J'vais rentrer chez moi, me reposer.

Il ne bougea pas pour autant. Nathan eu alors une idée.

-Boss, si vous voulez, je connais un bon moyen de vous requinquer. Vous me laissez faire ?

-Si tu veux, si tu veux.

-Bon, alors restez là, ça devrait pas mettre trop de temps.

Il referma la porte du bureau et retourna au sien pour appeler un numéro de sa connaissance. Le temps de donner l'adresse de l'immeuble et des précisions sur sa commande, il se fit réchauffer un café, puis raccrocha. Une dizaine de minutes, lui avait-on dit à l'autre bout du fil.

Ce qui laissait suffisamment de temps au patron pour ressasser ses habituelles pensées.

Cela dit, elles ne concernaient pas la société Stern. Oui, Stern. Le fameux patron, dans son affreux costume beige n'était autre qu'Ulrich.

Lorsque son père avait appris qu'il n'avait eu son brevet que de justesse, sans un point en trop, pour lui qui avait eu mention très bien, c'en fut trop. En septembre suivant, Ulrich Stern ne faisait pas sa rentrée en seconde à la cité scolaire de Kadic, mais dans un prestigieux lycée privé, après un stage intensif durant les grandes vacances.

Du jour au lendemain, Ulrich se retrouva séparé de tout ce qu'il avait connu. Il se laissa emmener par son père vers ce qui allait devenir, bien qu'il ne le savait encore pas dans la voiture, son enfer personnel. Il se retrouva littéralement enfermé dans le lycée privé dont il ne sortirait que trois ans plus tard, après le bac. À l'internat l'attendaient déjà le strict minimum de ses affaires. Du change, ses affaires scolaires. Son portable lui fut retiré et comme son père avait une bonne autorité sur le proviseur, il passait ses week-ends cloitré dans la chambre qu'il avait pour lui tout seul à étudier, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Il n'avait même pas eu la chance d'avoir un compagnon de chambrée, interdiction de son père. De même qu'en cours, il n'avait aucun voisin. Ce qui aurait été de plus inutile, ses "camarades" n'étaient qu'un paquet d'intellos coincé qui ne parlaient que de cours ou de leurs fantastique plan d'avenir. Ils se destinaient tous à être l'élite du pays. Heureusement que Jeremy n'était pas comme cela.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ses amis, il avait un énorme pincement au cœur. Dire qu'il n'avait même pas pu leur dire au revoir. Quelle avait été leur réaction lorsqu'ils ne l'avait pas vu, à la rentrée et les jours suivants ? S'étaient-ils inquiétés, avaient-ils chercher à le retrouver, à lui parler ? Avec M. Delmas, ils avaient sûrement eu vent de son sort, et pu parler à son père, mais ce dernier avait du se faire un plaisir de les envoyer paître.

Ils lui manquait, tous. Aelita, Jeremy, Yumi. Même William lui manquait, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment bien entendu. Avec le temps, il se langui même de Sisi et des ses toutous. Mais celui qui lui manquait le plus était sans conteste Odd. Pendant les longs moments de solitude qu'il avait, Ulrich avait eu le temps de mettre ses sentiments au clair. Yumi n'avait été qu'une amourette d'adolescent, au final. Mais Odd, lui, s'était une autre histoire. L'eut-il voulu, jamais Ulrich n'aurait pu entretenir une telle relation avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Pour le revoir, il avait été prêt à tout, même à tenter l'impossible : une évasion.

Incroyable mais vrai son père avait embauché des gardes du corps pour l'empêcher de s'en aller. Ceux-ci lui étaient tombé dessus dès qu'il s'était éloigné des bâtiments, dans l'immense parc qui entourait le lycée. Quand bien même, il n'aurait pu franchir les murs s'élevant à plusieurs mètre de hauteur qu'il avait aperçu quand on l'avait reconduit de force à sa chambre. Et qu'aurait-il fait après, en pleine campagne ? Le lycée était un endroit reculé, assez loin de Paris, du moins à pied.

Quand son père était venu le voir, il lui avait donné un espoir : si les années lycée se passaient bien, il pourrait retrouver ses amis dès le jour où il aurait reçu son bac.

Maigre espoir, puisque ça signifiait trois ans à ne faire qu'étudier. Mais Ulrich s'y tint et, incroyable mais vrai, obtint son bac mention bien.

Aussitôt, il déboula à Kadic mais, bien sûr, les vacances avaient déjà commencés et le collège était fermé. Il alla chez Yumi, avec qui il passa le reste de la journée à parler. Au final, elle sortait avec William depuis déjà deux bonnes années, et ça avait l'air bien parti pour durer. Elle lui apprit qu'effectivement, lorsqu'il avait disparu de la circulation, elle et les autres l'avaient cherchés mais s'étaient heurtés à son père. Depuis, Jeremy et Aelita étaient partis étudier à l'étranger, et Odd, avec son bac (obtenu de justesse) en poche, s'était installé dans la banlieue parisienne pour vivre une vie d'artiste. Au dernières nouvelles, il vivait tant bien que mal dans un petit studio en ayant rompu tout lien avec sa famille et ses amis. Il avait beaucoup changé, au lycée. Il s'était renfermé et, s'il restait le comique municipal, l'humour était devenu une façade derrière laquelle il cachait sa tristesse. On racontait qu'il s'était battu avec les compagnons de chambrée qu'on lui avait imposé, au point d'être menacé de renvoi. Il avait fallu que tout le monde s'arrange avec le proviseur : Wiliam avait pris dans sa petite chambre la dernière victime et le proviseur avait accepté qu'Odd reste seul dans leur chambre. Ulrich était ému au larmes en entendant cela.

Toutefois, il constatait qu'il n'était plus aussi proche de Yumi qu'avant. L'éloignement engendre la différence, comme on dit. Ajouté à cela qu'il ne retrouva pas la trace d'Odd, il se résigna à accepter le destin choisit par son père : reprendre la tête de la société familiale. Il était entré dans une prestigieuse université et en était ressorti quelques années plus tard prêt à gérer une société. Ce qu'il faisait depuis déjà quelques mois. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec son secrétaire, Nathan, un jeune gay avec qui il avait pu parler de ses sentiments mais ce n'était pas allé plus loin. Il n'avait pas voulu. Odd était encore trop présent dans son esprit. Il doutait et redoutait de l'oublier un jour.

Il avait récemment revu le couple de génie qui coulait des jours heureux mais eux non plus ne lui étaient plus aussi proche qu'avant.

Nathan justement, venait de voir les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Un jeune homme en sorti et vint se présenter à lui. Il le jaugea de haut en bas. Jean bleu et t-shirt blanc, avec une veste brune car le temps n'était encore que très doux. Il semblait bien fait, assez musclé et somme toute mignon. Nathan ne pouvait voir ses fesses puisqu'il était en face et que de toute façon le jean n'était pas très moulant mais il les imaginait fermes et attirantes. Le type avait un visage fin, des yeux bleus et des cheveux blond qui lui descendait jusqu'au épaules, retenus par un élastique sur la nuque. Cette coupe semblait le gêner plus qu'autre chose mais ce devait sûrement être une exigence de son patron.

Lorsqu'il s'exprima, ce fut avec une voix douce qui donnait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas mué, mais sur un ton neutre, plat, aussi monotone qu'une voix informatique.

-Salut, je suis le mec des Compagnons du plaisir, c'est toi qui a appelé ?

-Oui, mais pour le type à coté, dans le bureau. Pas la peine de te présenter, il à juste besoin de tes services, il est dans le gaz total.

-Okay.

Ah, si, il y avait peut être une émotion dans sa voix : de l'angoisse.

Il entra, tirant Ulrich de ses pensées, accrocha sa veste au porte manteau dans le coin et, sans jeter un regard au visage de son client, s'approcha de lui pour s'agenouiller devant lui et ouvrir sa braguette.

-Bonjour m'sieur, j'suis envoyé pour vous faire du bien. Vous n'avez qu'à vous laisser faire.

Et c'est exactement ce que fit Ulrich, hébété. Il laissa ce parfait inconnu défaire sa ceinture et prend son sexe, durci pas de récentes pensées envers son regretté Odd, en main.

L'autre dégluti un grand coup puis, lentement, posa ses lèvres sur le membre de son client. Il essayait de ne pas se rappeler que la dernière fois, il était parti en courant, écœuré de faire ça, et s'était fait sermonné par son boss. C'est sûr que pour une première fois... Mais il avait besoin de l'argent que ce boulot lui rapporterai, c'est ce à quoi il pensait en faisant glisser la chose dans sa bouche. Il entendit un soupir de soulagement du client, qui rejeta la tête en arrière.

Alors le garçon de joie fit remonter ses lèvres le long de la hampe de chair et entama des va-et-viens, tantôt lents, tantôt rapide, tandis qu'il caresser les bourses de l'autre avec une de ses mains. De temps en temps, il titillait de sa langue le gland gonflé, avant de reprendre sa fellation. Ce petit jeu dura un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le client se crisper. Le plaisir montait, visiblement. Le prostitué accéléra le rythme, pour abréger. Il aurait bien voulu finir ce type à la main mais les consignes étaient claires, toujours achever avec la bouche, et ne pas se retirer au moment final.

Moment final qui ne tarderait pas à venir, ils le savaient tous deux. Ulrich se dit qu'il devait prévenir le type qui lui faisait une fellation, c'est pourquoi il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermé pour profiter du désir, et baissa la tête pour parler à l'autre.

-Ah... nhn... je vais...

Il ne put en dire plus car à ce moment là, il remarqua un truc qui lui avait échappé. Il n'avait que vaguement jeté un coup d'œil au jeune homme lorsque celui-ci était entré, aussi ne l'avait-il pas vu, mais la il ne pouvait pas passer à coté. Dans la chevelure blonde du prostitué, il y avait une mèche violette qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Il revit en une seconde toutes les fois où il avait vu cette mèche violette, depuis son premier jour de quatrième jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il ne pu articuler qu'un mot :

-... Odd...

L'autre écarquilla les yeux et regarda plus attentivement son client, droit dans les yeux. Nan, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Il ne pouvait pas retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait et recherchait depuis des années dans le bureau d'une grand entreprise ! Et pourtant, le type qu'il suçait actuellement était bien Ulrich, il n'y avait pas de doutes à avoir là-dessus. Il avait bien changé, et pris un coup de vieux, mais c'était bien lui. Odd voulu parler, faire quelque chose.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Ulrich ne pu plus se retenir. Son sperme jaillit en grandes giclées dans la bouche d'Odd qui, par réflexe, avala. D'un coup, il n'était plus dégouté de faire ça, si s'était avec Ulrich...

Lui se confondit tout de suite en excuse et se saisit de la boite de mouchoir qui trainait sur un coin de son bureau. Pourtant, il n'en eu pas besoin. Odd lécha les dernière gouttes sur son sexe puis se lécha les lèvres. Il se redressa et fixa l'élu de son cœur.

-Ulrich...

Ce fut le déclic dans la tête du grand patron. Il retrouva ses esprit, et la parole par la même occasion.

-Odd ! Mais, comment, pourquoi ? Par quel miracle t'es...

Il n'en dit pas plus qu'Odd lui avait sauté au cou en soudant ses lèvres aux siennes. Ulrich répondit à cette étreinte.

Ce fut un baiser doux, passionné et qui exprimait bien plus d'émotions que n'importe quelle parole ne pourrait jamais le faire. L'espace d'un instant, ou d'une éternité, ils semblaient n'être qu'un, sur la même longueur d'onde.

Aussi ils n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour qu'Ulrich se lève, Odd fermement accroché à lui, et aille étaler ce dernier sur le canapé le long du mur, qui servait bien trop souvent de lit pour le patron. Ils n'interrompirent leurs baiser que pour enlever le t-shirt d'Odd, et reprirent aussitôt pendant que tombait cravate, costume, chemise et jean, auquel Odd prélevé un petit tube dont s'empara avidement le grand patron. Le tout à grand renfort de caresses, évidemment.

Chacun retira le boxer de l'autre, et deux érections se dévoilèrent, celle d'Ulrich ayant retrouvé de l'aplomb.

Un doigt lubrifié pénétra Odd, qui se crispa légèrement puis, après quelques secondes d'adaptation, fit un signe de tête positif à Ulrich. Ils se comprirent et l'autre commença à préparer le jeune blond, dont Ulrich venait de libérer la chevelure. Sans gel, il n'était pas encore tout à fait le vrai Odd, de même sans ses vêtements mauves, mais ce n'était déjà plus le prostitué anxieux.

Au bout d'un moment, un deuxième puis un troisième doigt s'invitèrent aussi dans l'intimité d'Odd, où ils furent bien accueillit.

Jugeant Odd prêt, Ulrich retira ses doigts, ce qui fit grogner son partenaire qui s'habituait à sentir Ulrich en lui et appréciait cela. Toutefois les doigts du grand patron furent bien vite remplacés par son membre, avec lequel il pénétra doucement Odd, attentif au moindre signe de douleur. Le blond fit légèrement la grimace, mais il fit un signe de tête à Ulrich, qui commença à se déhancher, tout d'abord doucement, puis alternant les coups de butoir aux va-et-viens plus calmes. Ils étaient pris dans une folle extase, qui les mena au septième ciel et plus haut encore, proche d'un éventuel divin. Oui, c'était bien cela, un plaisir divin - et qu'il n'y ai pas d'amalgame entre Dieu et le sexe hein, c'est pour la transition !

Il vinrent en même temps, Odd se répandant entre eux tandis qu'Ulrich faisait de même en lui. Enfin, ils scellèrent leur amour par un baiser avant de s'effondrer l'un sur l'autre, à bout de souffre.

Plus tard ils se redressèrent, s'essuièrent comme ils purent et se rhabillèrent, quand Odd fut pris de frénésie et se saisit de son portable, avec lequel il appela un numéro de son répertoire.

-Allo, boss ? Oui, c'est Odd. Bah justement, non, ça s'est pas bien passé. Je peut pas me faire payer cette fois, la relation avec le client est devenu trop personnelle. Elle l'a toujours été d'ailleurs, fit-il en regardant son amant qui sourit en comprenant qu'il n'était plus le client d'un prostitué mais l'amant d'un merveilleux jeune homme. Bref, je suis désolé pour ça mais ça ne se reproduira plus boss, je démissionne. Oui, tout à fait. Au revoir.

Il raccrocha, alors qu'on entendait s'égosiller son interlocuteur.

-Bon, j'espère avoir la paix maintenant...

-Je t'aiderais à l'avoir, mais t'aurait jamais du prendre ce... boulot. Bien que sans ça, je ne sais pas si je t'aurais retrouvé...

-J'avais pas le choix, j'ai coupé les ponts avec ma famille, on ne s'entendait plus aussi bien qu'avant, ils disaient que j'avais changé, que je devais aller voir un psy pour aller mieux. Un psy n'aurait rien fait, il n'y avait que toi pour m'aider. Alors j'ai arrêté les études, prit un studio et tenté de vivre de mon art. Mais c'est encore pas ça et j'avais - et j'ai toujours - besoin d'argent, alors j'ai bien dû me rabattre sur ce boulot, y avais rien d'autre...

-Et bien figure toi que j'ai une bonne nouvelle : demain tu emménages chez moi et tu n'auras plus à te soucier d'argent, je m'occupe de toi. Maintenant que je t'ai à nouveau, je te garde.

-J'espère bien !

-Par contre, je voudrais quand même savoir combien j'aurais du te payer pour ce merveilleux moment.

-Bah, pour quoi faire ?

-Mystère mystère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortaient tous deux du bureau, complètement habillés, bras dessus, bras dessous et rayonnants de bonheur. Ulrich lâcha Odd quelques minutes, le temps de passer son bras autour du coup de Nathan pour le remercier, lui dire de rentrer chez lui et glisser quelques gros billets pour le service rendu. En tout bien tout honneur, naturellement.

Petit déstressant pour grand patron éreinté : FIN.


	2. Fanfic' délire ou les réac' des persos

Fanfiction délire ou les réactions des personnages.

Auteur : ï.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Pour se détendre un peu, un dialogue entre les personnages des fanfictions précédentes et l'auteur.

Chapitre 04 :Petit déstressant pour grand patron éreinté.

**Odd :** Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et (surtout) messieurs, j'ai l'honneur et le privilège de vous présenter l'homme qui écrit deux fois moins vite que son ombre, j'ai nommé ï !

**F.Y. :** Oh, ça va hein ! Stop à l'ironie.

**Odd :** Quelle ironie ? Tu veut que je te rappelle depuis quand t'as pas écrit une ligne de fanfic' ? 2 mois et demi, quand même !

**F.Y. :** Oui bah y avait le lycée, tout ça...

**Odd :** Et la fin des vacances, à quelques jours de la rentrée, alors que tes devoirs sont encore pas fait, tu crois que c'est mieux ?

**F.Y. :** Maieuh ! Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, d'abord !

**Odd :** Bah justement ! C'est quoi ce truc que tu nous à pondu ?!

**F.Y. :** Bah quoi, t'es pas content ? C'est pourtant toi qui à insisté pour que j'écrive ça en priorité.

**Odd :** J'ai insisté pour que t'écrive une belle fanfiction sur Ulrich et moi, à la manière de Renoncement.

**F.Y. :** Bah oui, c'est pas le cas ?

**Odd :** Nan ! D'où je suis devenu un prostitué dépressif ?! C'est quoi ce scénario ?!

**F.Y. :** Ouais bah écoute, t'es pas content, c'est pareil. C'est moi qui décide.

**Odd :** Mais c'est pas tes personnages !

**F.Y. :** Oui, comme c'est dit dans tout les disclaimer. Mais c'est au moins mon scénario, un point c'est tout. Et tait toi ou j'improvise une death-fic !

**Odd :** ... * trop outré pour arriver à prononcer un mot*

**F.Y. :** Et les autres, z'en avez pensé quoi ?

**Ulrich :** Je me voit pas en grand patron.

**Batman :** tu peut pas faire la même chose, mais avec moi comme patron de Wayne Industries, Alfred comme secrétaire et Robin comme prostitué ?

**Robin :** Eh ! Ça va pas là tête ?!

**F.Y. :** Euh... Perso, ça m'inspire moins.

**Batman :** Pff !

**Robin :** Ouf.

**Alfred :** Dommage.

**Haru :** Eh ! Et nous, on a quand notre scène d'amour fusionnel ?! Pasque Odd et Ulrich en ont eu deux, mais Matt et moi, que dalle hein !

**Matt :** *Hoche la tête pour signifier son approbation, décidément toujours aussi peu causant*

F.Y. : Mais, Haru, mon p'tit archer chéri - car oui, sur ma partie, Haru est archer (même si ça risque malheureusement de ne plus durer) et je le préfère comme ça, donc c'est mon p'tit archer, point barre. Qui plus est, il à su toucher mon cœur d'une flèche d'amour, tel Cupidon... mais je m'égare -, je t'ai déjà dit que vous étiez trop pur, que j'arrivais pas à vous écrive dans une telle scène. Et pourtant que j'avais l'idée d'une suite pour Les Tourments du Prince.

**Haru :** "Avais" ?! Pourquoi t'as abandonné ?

**F.Y. :** Bah, manque d'élément... Je sais pas ce que devient Matt à la fin de Golden Sun : Obscure Aurore, donc j'ai pas voulu me lancer dans une suite où j'aurais du inventer le sort de son père, vos retrouvailles, ton sort etc. Cela dit, s'il y a une suite - et j'espère qu'il y aura une suite - qui me laisse une bonne marche de manœuvre, vous aurez votre suite, tout les deux, et votre scène. Et normalement, dans le palis d'Ayutaï, rien que ça !

**Haru :** *A genoux, en train de supplier les frère Takahashi et leurs associés* Faites qu'il y ai une suite, faites qu'il y ai une suite, faites qu'il y ai une suite, faites qu'il y ai...

**F.Y. :** Sinon, peut être que si je m'ennuie, après avoir écrit tous mes autres projet, je ferai la suite même sans nouveau jeu, mais n'y compte pas trop...

**Haru :** *continue de prier les développeurs de Camelot* Faites qu'il y ai une suite, faites qu'il y ai une suite, faites...

**Matt :** *Prend les épaules d'Haru et le soutien dans sa prière - qui ne rend pas 200 Pv par la foi*

**F.Y :** Mouais, bon, passons.

**Odd :** *A fini d'être outré* Moi j'espère que tu vas réparer notre injustice flagrante dans ta prochaine fic' ! Surtout qu'il y en a encore deux de Code Lyoko en projet !

**F.Y. :** Bah écoute... l'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit ! Nan pasque la prochaine fic' sera encore un one-shot, normalement avec des nouveaux personnages, sûrement de Pirates des Caraïbes (mais certainement pas du Jack/Will, Jack/Norington, Will/Norington ou autres comme j'ai pu voir sur le net pasque je déteste ces couples. En fait, même si j'adore le yaoï, je trouve que ça le fait pas avec les personnages principaux de PDC...), à savoir Beckett que je vais pouvoir bien humilier et Mercer. Quand aux deux projets dont tu parles, tu risque de ne pas aimer du tout le premier et de ne pas tellement apprécier le second...

**Odd :** Quoi ? Comment ça ?! Eh, te barre pas ! Reviens ici, espèce de lâche ! Ulrich, fait quelque chose !

**Ulrich :** Que veut-tu que je fasse, il est seigneur et maître ici. Mais je suis sûr que ce sera pas si terrible que ça, et puis on peut toujours s'aimer à notre façon dans ce château blanc...

**Jeremy :** Profitez en bien...

**Odd :** Jeremy, qu'est-ce que tu fout là ? Non seulement t'est mentionné qu'une ou deux fois dans chaque fic' de Code Lyoko mais en plus à chaque fois tu finis avec Aelita, donc pourquoi t'es dans ce palais du yaoï ?

J**eremy :** Patience, j'y habiterait officiellement bientôt... Enfin, après la création d'Amour libre... Et puis, pas besoin d'être homo ou bi pour venir ici, suffit d'être un personnage de l'un des univers des fanfictions. Sisi peut venir aussi hein, par exemple, de même que le Joker ou un autre personnage de Golden Sun.

**Odd :** D'où tu sais tout ça encore ?!

**Jeremy :** J'ai piraté le cerveau de ce cher ï, et je sais ce qui va se passer dans toutes les fanfictions prévues ! Ce qui me plait pas forcément d'ailleurs...

**Odd :** Dit moi tout sur les deux autre fanfictions de Code Lyoko, par pitié.

**Jeremy :** Euh, ça va p'tet pas trop le faire...

**Robot d'Interception de Spoil (RSI) :** Veuillez ne rien dévoiler, sous peine de subir une décharge de taser *voix électronique*.

**Jeremy :** Tiens, d'où il sort celui-là. Eh, viens là que je te démonte !

**RSI :** Maman, au secours *voix électronique*

**Odd :** Pourquoi Einstein me fait penser à un scientifique fou qui veut disséquer un être humain ?


End file.
